As Long As No One Knows
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Aria just got back from a year long stay in Iceland. She meets this beautiful woman and they end up kissing in a bar's bathroom. Aria really thinks she wants to date her, but luck isn't on her side this time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not mine, obviously (if it were, all the liars would be bi-sexual, and each episode would be centered around a pairing :P)**

**This was a prompt from or for someone on Tumblr, who wanted a Sparia instead of Ezria; meaning Spencer is the new English teacher, not Ezra. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Last summer, I caught my dad kissing a woman that was not my mother. He saw me, and the moment our eyes met, I could swear the earth just stopped spinning, and not in the good way. I'm not one of those people who believe that a separation or a divorce is the end of the world, but I never, ever thought that my parents would ever have to go through that. And don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I now believe that, because I still don't. And I didn't know how my mother would've reacted had she found out; but my mom is a strong, independent woman who refuses to be treated poorly, so without a doubt, she would've left my dad the second she found out.

My mom and I's relationship is amazing, she doesn't treat me like she owns me, like I'm her property like some parents do; she's my mother and I respect her and as long as I continue to do so, I'm her equal. The most important thing to her is respect. And she taught me that; that I should never settle for anything less than respect. That I should be kind, polite, forgiving, and respectful, and as long as I'm all those things, respect should be received. That's why I felt a strong surge of hate for my dad when I caught him; how could her do that to my mother? How could he disrespect her so?

I've never kept anything from my mother, that's one of the things that made our relationship so powerful and incredible; our trust and honesty. But while I was in my room, after the incident, my dad came and all but begged me to keep what I saw a secret - believe it or not, my own father guilt me into keeping quiet.

I remember how he worded it;

_"Aria... your mom is happy. Don't take that away from her..."_

I was so angry, he did this, not me! I wasn't the one taking the happiness out of her life, he was. I told him so;

_"Don't! I'm not the one cheating on her!"_

He apologized, told me he loved me and that he'd ended things with "Meredith", that was her name, and he left with a _"I hope you really think this through..."_

My own father...

I didn't tell her; I was going to, no matter what he'd said, but I went downstairs and she was laughing with him, and she looked at him with so much love - I couldn't take that away from her, I couldn't.

Then Alison disappeared, and my best friends and I were lost. So, my dad had this_ brilliant_ idea of moving us to Iceland for a year.

Don't get me wrong, I love Europe as much as the next person, but I knew that he didn't suggest this for my own sake; he just wanted to get away from his mistress.

But we still went, and it was okay - as good as to be expected when you're in a place where you don't speak the language, and stuck there for a whole year.

We just got back to Rosewood, and I really couldn't handle staying at home, with my dad warily glancing at me every five seconds.

That is why I'm currently sitting at Hollis' Bar and Grill, writing and thinking, trying to clear my head.

"You okay down there?"

I looked next to me, at the gorgeous woman who asked the question. She was half smiling, half smirking, and it made me lose my train of thought.

I realized I'd taken too long to replay, so I shook my head, "Yeah, jet lag," I chuckled.

"Where did you get back from?" the mysterious woman inquired, with this throaty, sexy voice, "If you don't mind my asking,"

"It's fine," I smiled reassuringly, "I just got back from Iceland actually."

She nodded, then drank from whatever it is she had in front of her, looking pensive.

The silence was killing me, for some reason, "Do you go here? To Hollis?"

She looked up, smiled politely and shook her head, "No, I just graduated and I'm starting my first teaching job,"

"Really?" I was intrigued all of a sudden, "I think I might want to teach,"

She grabbed her drink before moving to the stool next to me, "What's your major?"

My major? Um... "I'm leaning towards English," yeah, I've still got two more years to decide.

She smiled so beautifully, and chuckled, "That's what I'm teaching,"

Okay, enough is enough; nobody could be this perfect, there has to be something wrong with her!

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at me - wait, "Did I say that aloud?"

She nodded, before laughing at my flushed face -she has an amazing laugh-, "It's okay, I'm not perfect, but thank you for thinking so,"

"You're welcome," when I finally looked up at her, she was staring at me pensively, biting her lip -really distracting-, eyes slightly narrowed, "What?"

She shook her head, "You're beautiful," she said so simply, so calmly, so matter of a fact that I couldn't help but blush.

She smiled softly, and tilted her head slightly to the right, "Why are you acting like this is the first time anyone's ever complemented you? I'm almost positive it's not,"

If she was going to be bold, then so was I, "It's the first time someone as gorgeous as you has, so,"

She bit her lip -she really needed to stop-, "If I told you to come with me, would you?"

I nodded, without thinking, and the next thing I know, we're in the small bathroom making out. She picked me up like I weighed nothing, making me wrap my legs around her, sitting me on the counter.

She was a phenomenal kisser; she applied just the right amount of pressure, not seemingly forcing my mouth open, but gently coaxing it, and when I did part my mouth, and her tongue touched mine - dear lord...

When she gently bit my bottom lip, I had to pull away to breathe, "I was right," I said breathlessly.

She was kissing down my neck, biting, sucking, licking, leaving marks, "What are you talking about?"

Yeah, you can't blame me for pulling her up and guiding her mouth to mine, kissing roughly this time, not when she'd spoken so softly against my skin.

After a while, I pulled back just a little, to speak, "You are perfect,"

She laughed, then kissed me again, "I'm Spencer,"

"Aria," God, her mouth should be considered a world wonder.

Her hands were running up my thighs, then one was under my shirt, drawing circles, making me feel like flying.

But you know, luck works in mysterious way; because that was the moment my mom decided to call.

I gently pushed Spencer back, reaching for my phone, "H-Hello, mom,"

God, if Spencer didn't stop, I was going to make a fool of myself. She was kissing and sucking on my pulse point, not budging when I tried to make her stop.

"What did you say?" my mom repeated her question, something about Mike needing a ride, "Yeah, what time?"

Spencer traveled up to my ear, biting my earlobe, which resulted in me moaning softly, "No problem, mom, I'll go now..." then I hung up and went right back to kissing the goddess in front of me.

After a while though, my mom's request registered, "I have to go..." Spencer didn't seem to pay attention to anything but my mouth, "Spence..."

Spencer sighed, then gave me one last peck before pulling back completely - and she looked so beautiful; hair disheveled, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed.

She licked her lips, "Right, you have to go,"

There wasn't any awkwardness, I got up to fix my clothes and make up, with Spencer leaning on the wall, watching me.

Then I left, without any parting words, except for a smile.

And that was that.

* * *

I really wish I'd asked what Spencer's last name was, or where she was teaching, because the nights after the bathroom incident were all spent with my thoughts centered around her; she was proving to be quite the distraction from it being the one year anniversary of Alison's disappearance. And I just really needed to kiss her again. Or at least thank her for distracting me; I was almost positive the day of the anniversary was going to be incredibly depressing, but it wasn't, thanks to her.

* * *

Today is Monday, which means school. It's my junior year and I haven't seen my friends since last summer, and I'm really nervous and anxious.

Parking my car and walking towards the entrance of the school, I head my name called.

I looked behind me and found Emily, one of my best friends, or was anyway.

"Emily, hi," I said, hugging her.

"How've you been? How was Iceland?" she asked kindly, smiling.

We talked all the way to our first period; English.

You see, Alison created our little group of four; her, me, Emily and Hanna (whom I have yet to see). And with her going missing, we grew apart. I went to Iceland, Emily focused on swimming apparently and Hanna, according to Emily, had a make-over.

Emily was my first ever friend; we met back in the fifth grade. She was this shy, sweet girl, who just couldn't bring herself to make friends, and I thought she was nice, so I sat next to her and we've been friends ever since. I hope we still are.

"I heard our new English teacher is really hot," one more thing about Emily, is that she's gay. She'd been so lost and sad from eight to tenth grade because she'd finally realized that she wasn't as straight as her parents wanted her to be, and in tenth grade, in the beginning of summer, Alison convinced Emily that she should tell her parents. That's the thing about Alison; she was a bitch 99% of the time, but she really cared about her friends, in her own weird, twisted way, and she'd always had a soft spot for Emily.

Anyway, Emily came out and while her mom wasn't a fan of the idea, both her parents accepted it.

Me, on the other hand, I've never cared much for labels. My mom and dad always taught me that gender doesn't matter, love is love. And so, I've dated boys and I've dated girls, and it doesn't matter to me.

"Yeah? Remember last year?" I said, raising as eyebrow, making Emily laugh, "They said the same thing..."

We talked for a little while longer before settling down.

I was thinking how I needed to buy a new notebook, so I was writing that down when our supposedly hot teacher came in.

_I really wish I knew where Spencer was..._

"Crap!"

What? I looked up and my eyes widened, crap would be an understatement.

Standing before me, my new English teacher; Miss Spencer Hastings.

She swallowed and cleared her throat, "I'm Miss Hastings and I'll be your English teacher this year."

Crap.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this... If it's not all that good, I'm blaming school, since I wrote this on the first day of senior year and it sucked so :/**

**Anyway, I'm still not sure if I'll be posting the chapters on Tumblr, or posting them here and then linking them on Tumblr.**

**Also, I'm not sure how long this'll be. But the person who prompted this didn't really want there to be any "A" crap, so it's going to be mostly drama, romance, and a little about Alison's disappearance/death/murder and all that, but no "A".**

**Like always, you should know that I don't have a beta (if you want to beta my stuff, I'll be forever grateful!) so all mistakes are mine. If there are mistakes, I probably missed them, I'll go through this again sometime in the future and try to fix them all (if there are any that is... I hope there aren't).**

**One more thing, this is my first ever multi-chaptered fic! I'm too impatient for this, but it's good to try new things (also, I hate saying no to prompts/requests...) so...**

**Constructive ****criticism is a beautiful, beautiful thing! Don't be shy; tell me what you liked, didn't like, want to read, hope to never read, and most importantly, what I should work on.**

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My lame attempt at writing... I so preferred the first chapter... But I needed them to talk and I needed to post this even if I didn't feel like writing.

You can't blame me, **_AT ALL!_** Not after Glee's freakin' _stupid_ episode. You literally have no idea how much pain I'm in right now. All I feel like writing are Brittana one-shots that totally change the STUPID scene (but the acting was phenomenal! Props to both Naya and Heather!) and Spemily one-shots... I'm like a sad panda right now :(

Anyway, PLL is not mine. Obviously.

Also, it's_ very_ short. Like 959 words, I think...

**Enjoy... **

* * *

The second the bell rang, I ran out of the class.

I _made out_ with my teacher. There were so many things wrong with that. And if anyone were to find out, she'd be in so much trouble. I was beginning to panic.

I pushed through the sea of student in the hallway as I located the bathroom where I burst through the door, and leaned on one of the sinks, breathing heavily.

_"Aria?"_

I looked up and saw Hanna's reflection, "Oh my god! Hanna?"

Don't get me wrong, Hanna was always beautiful, but she used to be on the heavy side. Key word: used. She looked so much thinner. So much more confident than the insecure, self-conscious girl she used to be.

She smirked, "I heard you were back. Why didn't you call?"

I turned around to face her, "I don't know... We haven't talked all summer and..." I shrugged.

"I get it," she smiled, nodding her head in understanding, "It was nice seeing you, Aria."

And with a wave, she left me alone to my own frantic thoughts.

_I made out with my teacher._

* * *

I'm sitting in Chemistry, my last period of the day. And all I've been thinking about was my little situation with Spencer.

I really like her. Too much for it to be considered a simple attraction. I know that nothing can happen, but why not? I mean, I only have two more years of high school, then I'll be gone. Surely it can't be too hard to hide a relationship. People do it all the time...

Why am I even thinking about this?

I sighed, collecting my things to leave for the day.

I was next to my locker when my phone rang, signaling a call.

"Hello?"

My mom's voice came through the other end, "Hey, sweetie, are you still at school?"

I opened my locker to take out some books I'll need later, "Yeah, mom. What do you need?"

"Nothing," she said, "I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner; I just got off work, and I'm too tired to make anything."

I started walking toward the exit, "Well, I think-" I stopped when I passed the English classroom and saw that Spencer was still there. _Should I go talk to her? We needed to discuss things, right?_

"Actually, mom, I think I'll be a little late," I apologized, "I have so much homework and I'm just gonna head over to the library..."

"Oh?" my mom sounded disappointed, "Well, as long as you get something to eat..."

I nodded emphatically, "Sure, mom. I gotta go now. Love ya!"

"Love you too, sweetie."

I put my phone in my bag and took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I knocked on the open door softly, to announce my presence.

Spencer looked up, then her eyes widened, "Miss Montgomery!"

"Hi..." I all but mumbled, "We need to talk..."

She nodded hesitantly, "Right. Of course. Come on in," she pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

I sat down slowly, and avoided eye contact. I was beginning to regret my decision to talk to her. What was I supposed to say?_ 'Hey, we made out and now you're my teacher! Also, I'm very much into you, and would like to risk your new career by starting a relationship'_?

She visibly took a deep breath, then locked her eyes with mine, "I propose we forget anything ever happened."

That was very logical. I'd been thinking the same thing all day, but still, the pain and hurt that came with that simple statement were too powerful to ignore.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, looking worried, "Aria, you're a wonderful girl. And I very much would like to go on a date with you, but," she sighed, regret evident in her eyes, on her face, her every feature, "Aria..." is it wrong that I'm slightly distracted by her voice? "You're my student. I can't start a relationship with you, you know that!"

"But why not?" I retorted, angry at her for not even considering the option, was I not worth it? "Nobody has to know. We don't need to tell anyone. We'll just try and see where this leads us!"

She started to protest, but I cut her off, "Look, Spencer, I like you, a lot," she smiled softly, "I think it would be wrong for us not to see where this goes..."

She shook her head, smirking lightly, "Well if it's _wrong_..."

I nodded, eyes wide, faking seriousness, "Very, very wrong. Catastrophic in fact!"

"Oh!" she played along, making my heart swell with happiness and affection, "Now there is no way I could say no!"

I giggled, "I really think it would be unfair to both of us if we didn't at least try..."

She sighed, and bit her bottom lip -_distracting!_-, her eyes staring intently into mine, looking for something; confirmation, reassurance, a promise. All those things I tried to communicate. I really needed her to give us a shot.

She got up and headed for the door, and painful would not describe the feeling that coursed through me. She was leaving. Just like that. Not even gracing me with a reply. It hurt too much for me to bear.

But instead of walking out of the door, she locked it and shut the blinds.

When she turned around facing me, her expression made me melt; she looked determined, confident, so sure, and _hungry._

She stalked toward me slowly, then pulled me up before wrapping her arms around my waist, "I really like you too," she husked, and lord is her voice sexy!

I wasn't given any chance to respond, because as soon as Spencer uttered those words, her lips were on mine. And, if there was any doubt left in my mind, it was gone the moment her lips touched mine.

This was right. Nobody could tell me otherwise.

* * *

I promise you that the third chapter will be much, much, much, much, MUCH better! I mean, it has to... It'll be hard for it to be worse that this...

I'm just depressed right now. Senior year is killing me. And RIB are killing me.

If you plan on watching Glee, DON'T. It sucks, and once you get into it, you won't be able to get out! Trust a Gleek on this! We all wish we could leave this show. But we love the characters too much to leave them. Even if the writing SUCKS! My babies broke up and even though I KNOW it's not permanent, it hurts, a lot.

I dare you to try and make me feel better._ I dare you! _*eyes narrowed*

Anyway, review... or something... I'm gonna go finish my _stupid_ homework.

Ignore me.

**Like always, all mistakes are mine.**

Cheers.


End file.
